Region 3
Ketawri is home to two distinct climate regions, the glacial south and the desert north. The people here are most focused on physical exertion and power, testing their limits in race courses that span the boundaries between the two. Though there are no mountain ranges, and the land itself is flat, dunes are constantly shifting in the sand and arctic tundra. Blown by the wind, some hills only exist for a day, while others are reinforced with blown soil that have made them last for decades. Geography Because of the constant changing of the landscapes, there are no real towns built in stationary locations. However, there are some spots in Ketawri that are main Binding points along the Coiam Trail, while bodies of water remain impervious to the blowing particles around them. 1. Traqian Catacombs 2. Hane Plateau 3. Becaliani Lake 4. Yarianti Lake 5. Okahn Pits 6. Leben Watchtowers 7. Pertan Caverns 8. Se Du Carasi 9. Kio Tributaries 10. Loë River 11. Jau River 12. Nuy River 13. Dyï River Civilization There are no established countries in Ketawri. Instead, the people traverse the region in nomadic tribes, sometimes in large families, bands of friends, or solo. Because of the extreme differences between the north and south climates, the traveling is not based on plant growth or seasons, but more on the need to establish themselves higher in the class system. Those at the highest of the ladder are known as Aiters. Coiam Trail Whenever two or more tribes meet, they participate in running the Coiam Trail. This trail has no physical markings or boundaries, yet every person knows what it entails. As a whole, the Trail winds throughout both the glacial and desert regions, going through different pockets of changing environment. Because of the changing dunes, those who run the Coiam Trail are bestowed with the Ruhan. Magic in Tenov varies from region to region, and though it is not bounded by similar rules as to the magical amulets, the Ruhan has its special qualities. In a manner of speaking, the Ruhan can be compared to a hypersensitive conscience or access to see a deeper level of being, and is also closely connected to Kriasm. Flora and Fauna ''"This land is filled with an abundance of food, as long as you know where to dig," ''(from a tablet found near the northwestern oasis) Because of it's diverse and extreme climate, Ketawri may at first sight be lacking in plant and animal life. However, because of the constant changing winds, most of the plant life is buried beneath the sand and snow/ice. Even the animals are most active below the surface. Because of this lifestyle, most of the more developed creatures have gained an acute sense of timing and depth perception, having to build there homes with an awareness that the tunnels may be uncovered at any moment. Jisca (plural: Jiscan) This four-legged creature is the most abundant in Ketawri, even playing a part in the protection of the Se (pronounced "say"). It has the form of deer, yet has the scale plating of a crocodile along its spine and neck, down its tail, the front of each leg, and encasing most of the head. The snout of the jisca ends in a thick hawk-like beak, yet still retains the memory of a deer snout. The jisca is highest in the animal kingdom of Ketawri, due to its connection to the Coiam Trail, and their long dedication to the Se. However, no one is quite sure how their connection is so strong. They are obviously not as intelligent as humans, yet their powers of perception and endurance are beyond that of even a genius. Their thought processes seem to be simple, but the way that they exhibit them and act around other beings is interesting. Take the hadra leaf. Because of its poisonous qualities, many animals have learned to stay far from it, but the Jisca have learned how to distill the toxicity by moving an arctic hadra to the desert, and a sand hadra to the tundra. For some reason, the dramatic change in climate lowers the toxicity levels. Though it may not seem incredible, the jisca are the only known creature to do such a thing, going so far as purposefully looking for and digging up a hadra plant. This action alone emphasizes their connection with the Coiam Trail, memories that are passed on from generation to generation.